Talk:Major Bludd
Should one of us post something to Reports about that shipping strike? B) --BZero 05:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Bluddy posted about this yesterday. Better late than never, I say! Doomflower 11:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You mean to the Reports board, not the Cobra board, right, B? I hadn't thought of that. If either of you wants to take that on, it's cool with me. Doomy's pretty good at that there news reportin', I reckon. ;) -Sydney 15:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh sure, I could do that! Doomflower 15:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reports yeah, I meant the Reports board, so non-Cobra will know about the evil that has been wrought! I'd post myself but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get on this week. Damned holiday! Bah! Humbug! B) --BZero 20:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) General Cobra Reports * I've noticed you've put up a bunch of the posts I made to Cobra's board in the names of people who are not Bludd on his page, Bzero ... is there or should there be a place for Cobra reports like this? Bludd didn't write them, ICly. -- Sydney * Yeah, I was wondering about that. I stuck them on Bludd's page for now since you're the one who posted them OOCly, but I think most likely they can be moved to the relevant TP pages. Sound good? --BZero 19:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * Sounds good to me. The only one that won't fit for now is the medical volunteers one, and I'll try and slap up a TP page for that in the next few days. -Sydney 20:39, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * Maybe each Faction shoul have a Reports Board Page? Of course, that just means sepperating out the reorts from the Page already done, though... Hmmm.....Kadjem 19:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Mind if I add one or two more? I found a couple I really like, and I think would look pretty good... Or I could send you links to them. >Shrug< Just want to flesh ya out, but I don't want to do it without your permission. Kadjem 15:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I have some more, but for a few of them I'm not sure about copyright issues on them. I was just getting a bit of a start last night while I was hanging around online. :) If you want to toss a couple onto the gallery, that's cool. -Sydney 15:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice pics. You put up a couple I have but didn't get to last night. :) That concept sketch is of his version two figure - the first one with all the grenades. :) I think that was the Sonic Fighter subgroup. He also appeared in the DIC cartoons in that outfit. -Sydney 18:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) YoJoe.com called it Concept Art for Eco Warriors. I cropped out the Original Sketch that was only in pencil, and went with the colored in version. I barely glanced at the Penciled art, it might have been different.. I'll have to go back and look. I did find it funny, all the Figures have his Left Eye covered in a patch, and most of the Hasbro Art does aswell, but the File Card for Python Patrol Bludd has his Right Eye covered. Kadjem 19:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) It bugs the heck out of me when they reverse the image like that.. XP -Sydney 19:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kadjem, where'd you get the latest pics of Bludd? I like them. :) -Sydney 17:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) They camefrom the Wizards of the Coast G.I. Joe vs. Cobra Tradeable Card Game. Found Images of the Cards online, and cropped out the Pictures from the Card. Kadjem 19:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Alias Bludd's going to hate Red even more, if he ever gets to read the Intel Reports, and see some of his Oficial Alias'.... :D :--Kadjem 17:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I considered putting in one or two of the aliases I have for him, except he's never ICly used them "on camera" on the MUX. -Sydney 17:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If they are known, they could be put in. Also, I forgot his Merc Groups name, so that could be put in under sub groups as well. :--Kadjem 19:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) No longer canon? I noticed you moved some stuff in his history, Ty. Where'd the 'no longer canon' thing come from? -Sydney (talk) 21:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) * The non-Marvel comics stuff only partially vibes with our theme. I kept the Duke/Bludd hunt since (a) it's awesome, and (b) it's been referenced IC, but some of the larger stuff didn't happen in our MUX history. I can look again at what I changed and see what I can restore if it affects your background too much -- I don't want to retcon anything you've referenced. Sorry! I should have asked you first before I made any changes. --BZero (talk) 13:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Return to the Fold Welcome back, User:Sydneygb! =) --BZero (talk) 02:52, August 31, 2018 (UTC)